


Protection

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Dark Fairy Oikawa & Human Iwaizumi [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dark fairy Oikawa Tooru, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: "Why can’t you accept the fact that we’re part of two separate worlds now?”“Because even if you choose the human world and this human you will always be fey."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Dark Fairy Oikawa & Human Iwaizumi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Protection

Iwaizumi heard a knock echo through the apartment and sat up in bed, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he yawned. He glanced around the room, gaze landing on Oikawa asleep next to him, his gauzy wings twitching every so often.

When another knock rang out Iwaizumi forced himself up out of bed, padding his way out of the bedroom towards the front door. When he reached it he turned the lock and pulled the door open, pausing when he saw the man on the other side.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“No,” he said, immediately frowning. “No.”

“I’d like to speak with you.” His grip tightened on the door handle.

“I thought it was made clear that Oikawa wants nothing to do with you.” Ushijima nodded, expression serious.

“I know. I came to talk to you specifically.” He stared at the other in silence, tired mind struggling to catch up. Since when had Ushijima ever wanted to have a conversation with him?

“Iwa-chan? What’re you doing?” He glanced over as Oikawa approached, his boyfriend’s eyes barely open, his wings fluttering as he stumbled into Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder as he nuzzled into him tiredly.

“Ah, Oikawa. Good morning.” Oikawa’s eyes snapped open, body going rigid and grip on Iwaizumi tightening.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He growled and Iwaizumi heard the tell tale crackle of his magic.

“I came to talk.”

“We have talked. Now fuck off and go find someone else to bother.” Ushijima frowned, clearly put off by the statement.

“I don’t see what I’ve done wrong for you to hate me so much.”

“Maybe it's the fact that you don’t know when to take no for an answer.”

“I’m sorry?” Oikawa sighed in exasperation, body losing its tension.

“I ran away because I didn’t want to marry you, Ushiwaka. I don’t want anything to do with you and I know the others don’t want anything to do with me anymore either. Still, you keep coming back and you won’t leave me alone. Why can’t you accept the fact that we’re part of two separate worlds now?”

“Because even if you choose the human world and this human you will always be fey. You can’t escape it.” Iwaizumi felt Oikawa pull away from him and knew instantly that the words had hit him hard. He turned to look at him and shivered, Oikawa’s expression cold as ice and eyes hard.

“Get the fuck out. You’re not welcome here.”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“ _ Leave _ .”

“Oikawa-”

“You and I both know I have more skills when it comes to magic. Unless you came here for a fight then I suggest you leave.” They watched each other for a few seconds before Ushijima sighed, stepping back.

“As you wish. But before I go, I just came to warn Iwaizumi that your parents are searching for him.” Without another word he left and Iwaizumi let the door fall shut behind him.

“Shit,” Oikawa breathed, turning away as his wings fluttered nervously.

“I’ve never met your parents,” Iwaizumi commented, studying Oikawa’s nervous movements as he started to pace.

“You don’t want to meet them.”

“That bad?” His boyfriend laughed humorlessly, reaching up to brush a loose strand of hair out of his eyes.

“They’re conservative. Considering I completely went against them, exposed the existence of fairies and chose a human as my partner they’re not very happy with me.” Oikawa glanced over at him, expression worried. “Or you. They really hate you.”

“But they haven’t met me?”

“Not in person but they know you exist and that I chose you over everything else. They blame all of it on you.” Iwaizumi frowned, scratching at his arm.

“Then I guess it would be best if I don’t meet them.”

“You think?” Oikawa sighed, rubbing at his face with both hands. “I can’t do this today. I  _ really _ can’t fucking do this today.”

“Tooru.” Oikawa shook his head, wings starting to beat faster as little sparks of magic exploded in the air.

“I need a spell,” he murmured. “A blocking spell… Maybe a protection spell.”

“ _ Tooru _ .” He didn’t seem to hear him, already lost in his own mind as he mumbled things under his breath, eyes closed and completely numb to the outside world. Iwaizumi sighed, stepping forwards. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen his boyfriend spiral.

Iwaizumi moved around the increasingly faster wings and stepped in front of Oikawa, placing his hands on either side of his boyfriend’s face. Before Oikawa could utter another word he leaned forwards and kissed him, the action soft and surprisingly grounding. Iwaizumi pulled back and found Oikawa’s eyes open, staring at him intensely.

“Calm down. I have no doubt you’ll be able to handle your parents.”

“They cultivated my magic,” he whispered. “They put me through rigorous training regimes a majority of my life to make sure I was one of the most skilled magic users. They know everything about my magic.”

“Tooru, where does the power your magic holds come from?” His boyfriend blinked at him in confusion, the frown pulling at his lips incredibly endearing.

“Um…” Iwaizumi moved his hand, pointing at Oikawa’s heart.

“Right here. You put your heart into what you do and I know how much you love me. I have complete faith in you to protect me. They don’t know that.” Oikawa continued to hold his gaze, clearly thinking it over.

“I love you,” he finally said, voice soft.

“I know.”

“And I’m not going to let them touch you.” Iwaizumi nodded, leaning forwards to press a quick kiss to the corner of Oikawa’s mouth before walking past him.

“Good, now let’s eat breakfast.”

“But I have to get started on the protection spell. If my parents-” Iwaizumi shot a glare over his shoulder, silencing Oikawa instantly.

“You’re eating first. I’m not dealing with you after you push yourself.” His boyfriend opened his mouth in protest but Iwaizumi continued. “You get whiny and clingy and I’m not having you complain about being hungry. Get your energy up first then do whatever you want.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan cares~”

“ _ Shut up _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Now I'm gonna talk a little bit about this AU... There might be a part two! (For this post at least.)
> 
> If I'm being honest I have a few ideas for this AU but actually writing them is turning out to be a bit of a challenge. Hopefully I'll be able to get more inspired soon because there's definitely more I'd like to add! (Like what happened between Ushijima and Oikawa...)
> 
> Thank you for those who were looking forward to it and waited! I'm sorry it took so long!


End file.
